peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 160
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows, with links. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 0:43:45 27 May 1998 *unknown 12" White Label *Boards Of Canada: Orange Romeda (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 *Mogwai: Helps Both Ways (EP - No Education = No Future (Fuck The Curfew)) PCHEM026CD *Chaos A.D.: Thin Life (album - Buzz Caner) Rephlex CAT 059 LP 13:04-13:12 unique *Dub War vs Panacea: Strike It (v/a album - Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)) Earache MOSH 199 CD *Jahmali: 21st Century (7") Penthouse *Wagon Christ: Breakage No. 1 (EP - The Power Of Love) Virgin VSCDJ 1695 *Regis: Disease Through Affection (album - Delivered Into The Hands Of Indifference) Downwards DNLP05 *unknown: untitled (12") Da Lick 0:43:55-1:33:27 28 May 1998 *Jah Free: Rod Of Correction (7") Deep Root *Plastikman: Converge (CD - Consumed) NovaMute *Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory (7") Jamaica National Harddow *A.M.P. Studio: Slip (7" - Slip / Tiller) Amberley *Grupo Batuque: Intro / Na Cancao Do Samba (CD - Samba De Futebol) Far Out *Technical Itch: Protection (12" - Hidden Sound (Dom & Roland Remix) / Protection) Audio Couture *Luciano: Final Call (7") XTerminator *Kyan: Sad 2 Me (v/a CD - Incoming) Saigon *Broadcast: Hammer Without A Master (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 *Hi-Lo: Another One (2x12" - One / Two) Grow! 1:33:27-2:31:28 02 June 1998 *Sonartribe: Everyone Else (album - Signals) Digital UK *Underground Resistance: The Storm (EP - Acid Rain) Shockwave *Plone: Sunday Laid Moo (session) *Jah Free: Rod Of Correction (7") Universal Egg *Daryl Stay: Beyond Basics (EP) Draw *Grupo Batuque: Torcida Do Flamengo (LP - Samba De Futebol) Far Out *Plone: Plock (session) *Ali Hassan Kuban: Habibi (v/a CD - The Rough Guide To The Music Of North Africa) World Music Network *Plaid: Ilasas (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 *Aavikko: Elsku Mau Mau (LP - Derek!) Bad Vugum *Jahmali: 21st Century (7") Penthouse *Plone: Electronic Beauty Parlour (session) *Junglites: Climax (12") London Some'ting 2:31:28-3:23:09 03 June 1998 *Evil: Wear (12" EP - Evil 8) White *Sons Of Silence: Silence Go Boom (v/a LP - Classic Plant) Leaf *Luciano: Final Call (7”) Xterminator *Vagrant: Gridlock (12") Fuze Recordings *Ultraviolence vs Hellsau: Strangled (v/a CD - Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)) Earache *Wagon Christ: Filthy Drummer (EP - The Power Of Love) Virgin *Messenjah: Thunder Dub (7” - Lightning Rock) Lightning/Thunder *Embee: Error 161 (12") Fuze Recordings *Cocoa Tea: Burn Satan (7”) Xterminator *Plone: Plaything (v/a 3xLP - We Are Reasonable People) Warp *Scope (2): Song For Bobby (EP - The Busted) Sperm 3:23:09 on 10 June 1998 *Grupo Batuque: Battle Of The Giants (EP - Brasileiros e Ingleses) Far Out *Roughneck Sounds: Side 1 Track 2 (12" - A Legal Dub Stance) Mayking *Cubic Space Collective : Sound No.1 (CD: Dass II) White Labe *La Cienda Honduras: Du Och Jag (LP: Nar Ingen Vill) Gungeli Gung *Arcade Of Sound: Musicology (12") FDN *Depth Charge: Romario (12") White label *Junior Reid: Jah Messengers (7") Blacker Dread File ;Name *dat_160.mp3 ;Length *4:07:26 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online